Dime con quien andas
|expansión= |tipo= |link= |resumen= |listado personajes=* * * * * * |serie= |precedido= |seguido= }} Prólogo Agosto de 2003 Cuando Caradoc Dearborn se detuvo ante la vieja y elegante puerta de madera del número 62, en la calle Lagasca, le asaltó un extraño presentimiento. Elevó la vista unos metros por encima de su cabeza y, por un segundo, le pareció ver dos tirabuzones de pelo dorado detrás de una cortina de gasa blanca, más allá del enrejado de acero negro de un balcón, en la tercera planta del edificio. Habría sido un reflejo del sol de medio día… Suspiró, clavó los pies en la puerta y llamó al timbre del 3. º A. No le gustaba trabajar en verano y menos en Madrid, que hacía las veces de horno crematorio la primera quincena de agosto, pero Clara estaba de siete meses y presumía que iban a necesitar algo de dinero extra para cuando llegara el bebé, de manera que había atendido la llamada de Jesús Lozano de la Fuente. Además, Ricardo lo había animado (nunca estaba de más codearse con las altas esferas de la justicia mágica) y convencido para dejar a su esposa y a Darío en Toledo y presentarse sin más tardar en la vivienda del famoso oídor. —¿Sí? —contestó una voz femenina por el pequeño altavoz del contestador automático. —Buenas tardes, soy John Doe. Creo que me están esperando… —Un segundo. Al cabo de un segundo exacto, escuchó una extraña vibración acompañada de un pitido, empujó la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente. Dejó atrás el pequeño recibidor en un santiamén, y saludó al portero, a mano derecha, que leía un libro arrimado al aire acondicionado. Había ascensor, pero a Caradoc no le importó en absoluto subir las escaleras; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba delante de una puerta y un timbre nuevos. Solo que, en esta ocasión, no le dio tiempo a llamar porque le abrió enseguida una joven alta y delgada vestida con pantalón largo de raso y camisa blanca de manga corta. Con la vista fija en la agenda de su móvil azul eléctrico, se dirigió a él en tono monocorde: —Señor Doe, don Jesús le recibirá en su despacho. Sígame. Caradoc arqueó una ceja, pero contestó: —Muy bien. Ella le hizo pasar y lo guió de camino a un salón ampliado mágicamente, suelo de baldosas negras, mobiliario ciertamente sicodélico y decoración minimalista, todo ello en una escala de grises poco acogedora. La casa en conjunto le resultó algo desconcertante y fría, como buen inglés, amante de los suelos enmoquetados, las paredes revestidas de tela y cuadros parlantes y los colores cálidos para compensar las tristes tardes lluviosas de invierno. Un pasillo interminable dobló cuatro esquinas por lo menos en un laberinto imposible para desembocar por fin en un espacio abierto con suelo de parqué, paredes en color crudo y un bonito balcón triple con vistas a la calle. Apoyado en el borde de un escritorio alto de caoba, un hombre joven de poca estatura y aspecto serio, leía unos documentos detrás de unas gafas de montura plateada y rectangular. Vestía de traje y corbata y calzaba un par de zapatos de charol tan pulcros que Caradoc habría jurado sin temor a equivocarse que los acababa de estrenar. —Ha llegado el señor Doe —informó mujer de móvil y el hombre apartó sus documentos para mirarla primero a ella y después a Caradoc, no sin dejar entrever cierta curiosidad. —Muchas gracias, Eugenia —murmuró—. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos solos? Eugenia se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se marchó por donde había venido sin decir una palabra más. Caradoc se sintió repentinamente incómodo. —Buenas tardes, señor Doe. Permítame que me presente. Soy Jesús Lozano. Puede llamarme Jesús o como prefiera —lo saludó por fin el caballero, con una sonrisa afable y le tendió una mano que Caradoc no tuvo inconveniente en estrechar—. Me alegro de que haya podido venir. —Encantado, señor Lozano. —Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal está? —Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted? —No puedo quejarme, gracias a Dios —respondió el señor Lozano—. Bueno, no me andaré más por las ramas. Le he llamado porque me gustaría que mi hija diera clases de magia de apoyo durante este curso a partir de la semana que viene. —Bueno, no veo por qué no. ¿Cuántos años tiene? —¿Charo? Siete. Siete añitos recién cumplidos hace nada. —Ah... —A Caradoc le cambió la cara—. Mire, no le quiero engañar. Me parece un poco pronto para recibir clases de apoyo... —Es que, verá, mi hija tuvo graves problemas de salud el año pasado y se tuvo que ausentar del colegio durante los dos últimos trimestres, así que tiene que empezar segundo de primaria sin haber aprobado primero. Además, le coincide con el comienzo de sus estudios de magia y pensamos que va a ser demasiado para ella si no obtiene algo de ayuda extra—explicó—. Por eso se nos ocurrió que podría dar clases particulares. —Entiendo. —Es una niña muy dulce y bastante despierta. No le daría ningún problema, se lo aseguro. —¿Cuántas horas cree que necesita? —Pues habíamos pensado que bastaría una hora diaria ahora en verano (cuando a usted le venga mejor) y a partir de septiembre, quizás cuatro a la semana. En cuanto al dinero, habíamos pensado en cien euros la hora, si a usted le parecía bien. —¿Cien euros la hora? —Caradoc abrió los ojos como platos y a punto estuvo de desencajársele la mandíbula. —Bueno, si cree que es poco, podemos pagarle ciento cincuenta... Caradoc enmudeció por un momento. Si cien euros la hora era ya un salario que superaba con creces sus expectativas (aunque saltara a la vista que los Lozano se lo podían permitir), no digamos ciento cincuenta... No obstante, se sintió obligado moralmente a declinar la segunda oferta y al estrechar las manos una segunda vez, dieron por cerrado el trato. Mientras el señor Lozano rebuscaba en un archivador el contrato ya redactado, Caradoc empezó a sospechar que tal vez hubiera alguna trampa: había sido demasiado rápido y demasiado fácil. Iba a trabajar con una niña de siete años relativamente dócil por un buen sueldo y dentro de un horario flexible. Parecía perfecto, así que alguna pega había de haber... Se disponía a preguntar cuando, de repente, escuchó una vocecita a su espalda que lo obligó a darse la vuelta: —¡Hala! ¡Qué señor tan largo, papá! Charo sonreía en la puerta y no era una niña. Era un ángel. Regordita, de mejillas sonrosadas, cabellos dorados llenos de bucles, una camisa blanca inmaculada y una faldita de tul... parecía que se había escapado de un cuadro de Sorolla. Caradoc pestañeó, aturdido y ella se echó a reír como si aquel señor largo le pareciera la mar de gracioso. Al señor Lozano, por otra parte, también le cambio la cara. De repente, aquel joven de treinta y pocos años tan serio se deshizo, como si fuera de mantequilla. Para él, no había cosa más linda sobre la faz de la tierra que aquella muñequita vestida de azul. —¡Mi vida! ¡Ven con papá! La niña corrió a los brazos de su padre que la abrazó con fuerza y levantó sus pies del suelo para después darle una florecita morada de caramelo. —Toma, princesa, una violetita que he guardado para ti. —¡Una violetita! Me encantan. Qué rica… Y qué bonita —Charo la cogió con el pulgar y el índice y la miró bien—. ¡Pero se deshará si me la como! ¡Pobrecita! —De pronto, la pequeña se entristeció—. Pobre violetita. Caradoc se sintió un completo estúpido y un sentimental, pero se le encogió el corazón. Debía de tener algo que ver con que iba a ser padre dentro de poco, quiso pensar. Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir contemplando, de hito en hito, cómo el señor Lozano se desvivía en atenciones con la criatura, que no paraba de hacer monadas, una tras otra, como si para ella fuera tan natural como respirar. —Mira, Charo, te presento a John Doe. Va a ser tu profesor de magia particular. La sonrisa de Charo fue como una caricia de sol en una tarde de otoño. —Hola, John Doe. Es usted muy largo. Y tiene un nombre muy raro. —Charo, el señor Doe es inglés. Por eso te parece raro su nombre. —¡Ahhhh! —exclamó la niña. Acto seguido, preguntó—: ¿Qué es inglés? —Inglés significa que viene de Reino Unido, un país en el norte de Europa. —¡Ahhhh! —repitió ella—. ¿Y qué es Europa? —Es un continente, mi vida. España y Portugal están en Europa. —¿Y qué...? —Anda, nena, vete a jugar con tus muñecas —la interrumpió su padre, que la dejó en el suelo—. Y dile adiós al señor Doe. Ella, obediente, se atusó la faldita, se acercó a Caradoc, lo miró con algo de timidez y susurró: —Adiós, John Doe. —Adiós, Charo. Dicho aquello, la pequeña hizo una pequeña reverencia de princesa que hizo reír al maestro y se fue corriendo. —¿Qué le ha parecido? —le preguntó don Jesús. —Encantadora. Y muy lista. —Un poco repipi y muy preguntona, quiere decir —se rió el señor Lozano—. Pero se hace querer, ya lo verá. —No me cabe duda. —Tome aquí tiene el contrato. Caradoc recogió los papeles que le tendió el señor Lozano, les echó un rápido vistazo y firmó sobre el escritorio con un bolígrafo que le ofreció también el dueño de la casa. Enseguida comprobó de que el oídor usaba tinta vinculante, muy utilizada en los documentos jurídico-administrativos en el Ministerio de Magia, pero no le importó; no se dio cuenta de que se había metido en la boca del lobo hasta después de haber firmado, cuando el señor Lozano, mientras le acompañaba a la puerta, le advirtió: —Por cierto, sería mejor que no mintiera a la niña. —Por supuesto que no —Caradoc no entendió muy bien aquella recomendación y traspasó el portal del 3. º A sin inmutarse. —No, no me entiende —rectificó el señor Lozano, dándose cuenta de su error—. Me refiero incluso cualquier tipo de mentirijilla insignificante que se le pase por la cabeza. Incluso las que usted no cataloga como mentiras, pero que, en definitiva, no son verdad. Charo puede detectarlas. —¿Qué quiere decir? —Caradoc se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza, como si acabara de ser víctima de un hechizo confundus. —En San Mateo nos han dicho que puede ser una manifestación de magia involuntaria en menores de edad —el señor Lozano se encogió de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto—. El caso es que sabe con certeza cuando alguien le dice la verdad y cuando no. Bueno, muchas gracias por venir, señor Doe. Que tenga usted un buen día. Fantásticas noticias para un exiliado político con identidad falsa que pretendía trabajar para un oídor español con un contrato firmado con tinta mágica. El señor Lozano cerró la puerta muy satisfecho y dejó a Caradoc Dearbon, pálido como un muerto y con un palmo de narices. Sevilla Lunes, 11 de agosto de 2003, 10 horas 55 minutos Lagasca 62, Madrid Ante la mirada de aguilucho de Eugenia, Teresa hincó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de su hija de siete años. Soltó una retahíla de consejos que Charo no escuchó; solo prestaba atención al carmín de los labios de su madre y pensaba lo guapa que era y lo mucho que le gustaría ser como ella de mayor. Teresa, de pelo corto, rubio y muy rizado, depositó en la frente de la pequeña uno de sus besos «de mariposa» y, finalmente, la sonrió. —¿Estás lista, mi vida? Charo asintió. —Bueno, pues enseguida llegará el señor Doe. —Teresa miró el reloj de muñeca para comprobar que empezaba a hacérsele muy tarde. Tenía que coger el traslador a París en media hora y todavía no había decidido qué zapatos llevarse...—. Eugenia, ¿lo tienes todo preparado? La secretaria de su marido asintió afirmativamente, pero cuando Teresa dejó de mirarla, torció la nariz. No le hacía ninguna gracia ejercer de niñera, pero le daba la sensación de que prácticamente no hacía otra cosa desde que empezó a trabajar con don Jesús como pasante antes de incorporarse como funcionaria ministerial de pleno derecho. Para deshacerse de aquel pensamiento furtivo, se centró en revisar por decimotercera vez el orden del día del oídor en su agenda electrónica. Eugenia y Charo siguieron como autómatas a doña Teresa por toda la casa, una caminando y la otra brincando, cuando a las once en punto, sonó el timbre. Eugenia frunció los labios cavilando sobre los márgenes de precisión de la puntualidad británica. Doña Teresa, impaciente, abrió la puerta incluso antes de haber respondido al timbre, de manera que Eugenia se hizo cargo de la situación en un santiamén y abrió la puerta de la calle sin apenas mutar la expresión facial. La mujer del oídor salió al mismo descansillo de las escaleras para acudir al encuentro del profesor, que no tardó en verse abrumado por la apabullante velocidad de discurso de la implacable cotorra que era Teresa Saavedra Codorniz. Eugenia casi lo compadeció. —¿Es usted el señor Doe? ¡Cuánto me alegro de conocerle! ¡Mi marido me ha hablado tanto de usted! Le dio muy buena impresión. ¡Ven, Charo! Ya conoce a Charo, ¿verdad? Es un cielo de niña. Buenísima. Le va a encantar. Mire, yo me tengo que ir volando a París. Bueno, es un decir, no me voy volando. El avión me resulta algo lento y un poco aparatoso, pero mi desfile es dentro de nada y... —Teresa tomó al buen hombre por la espalda para hacerle pasar sin dejar de hablar como loca—... Claro es una colección preciosa de primavera-otoño y llevo siglos trabajando en ella, pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Quiere algo de beber? A lo mejor algo fresquito, ¿no? Hace mucho calor. Detesto el calor. ¿Eugenia, podrías ofrecerle algo al señor Doe, por favor...? —Eugenia sacó su varita para conjurar algún refrigerio, pero el señor John negó con la cabeza—. ¿No quiere? Bueno, no pasa nada. El caso es que espero que se lo pasen ustedes muy bien en Sevilla. Eugenia se encargará de todo. ¡Un beso! —Doña Teresa le dio dos besos en la mejilla y se desapareció de pronto, después de despedirse de todos con un ademán de la mano y un—. ¡Ciaito! Caradoc Dearborn parpadeó, dejó su maletín en el suelo e intentó procesar la información. —¿Sevilla? —preguntó. Eugenia se encogió de hombros: —La niña no ha comprado todavía su primera varita. Así que don Jesús y doña Teresa quieren que la acompañe a Sevilla a ver al fabricante por excelencia, ya sabe. —¿Que la acompañe yo! —se escandalizó Caradoc. Eugenia se acercó a un perchero a paso marcial y sus tacones de aguja resonaron sobre las baldosas negras del vestíbulo. Cogió un bolso de piel blanco mientras respondía sin grandes aspavientos. —No, el padre de la Celia Gámez. ¡Pues claro que usted! —Pero... —¿Quién es la Celia Gámez? —preguntó Charo con el ceño fruncido. —Mire, la señora Saavedra tiene que presentar su nueva colección en París —explicó Eugenia mientras se esforzaba por encontrar un tono lo más aséptico posible— y don Jesús está enredado en un pleito que tenía programado para hoy desde hace medio año. No pueden ir, pero para que la niña empiece a dar clases de magia, necesita una varita, ¿no? Caradoc quiso protestar, pero no supo cómo. La adquisición de la primera varita era una experiencia vital de gran trascendencia para un mago y se trataba, además, de un momento familiar que a los niños les gustaba disfrutar con sus padres. Y a los padres con sus hijos… Él había acompañado a Darío, el hijo de Clara, a comprar su primera varita a Sevilla porque se lo había pedido su buen amigo y padre del niño, Ricardo Vallejo, que, a pesar de que había movido cielo y tierra para que le permitieran salir de Atalanta durante unas horas, no había conseguido el permiso y se había perdido aquel hito histórico en la vida de su hijo, lo que había supuesto una gran tristeza tanto para Darío como para Ricardo… —Euge, ¿quién es la Celia Gámez? —insistió Charo, tirándole de la falda de tubo gris. —Pero no se preocupe, porque yo le acompañaré —prosiguió Eugenia. Chasqueó la lengua y agregó —: No creo que tardemos mucho, ¿no? Caradoc se sentía algo irritado. —¿Pero usted no es la secretaria del oídor? —Tiene gracia que usted lo recuerde—comentó Eugenia, tomando a la niña de la mano y arrimándose a Caradoc a toda pris —. ¿Quiere un chicle? —¿Cómo dice? —Un chicle. Los tengo de fresa y de menta. —Eugenia le tendió un trident de fresa a Charo y ella empezó a quitarle el papel a uno de menta. —No, gracias. —Una lástima. —Eugenia, para sorpresa del maestro, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Caradoc, se llevó su chicle de menta a la boca y añadió—: Son estupendos para evitar los mareos de la aparición. Bueno, el tiempo es oro. ¡Vamos allá! Lo último que se escuchó antes del «plop» que precedió a la desapareció de los tres individuos fue la vocecita de Charo: —¡¿Pero quién es la Celia Gámez?! ---- Lunes 11 de agosto de 2003, 11 horas y cinco minutos Barrio mágico, Sevilla Caradoc cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo empedrado de la concurrida plaza del Canónigo y sintió un dolor tan intenso en las posaderas, que, por un momento, pensó que se había roto el coxis. Por su parte, Eugenia Pérez tocó suelo con los pies en vez de con el culo gracias a un movimiento rígido, pero elegante. Charo, también de pie, tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de la secretaria. Saltaba a la vista que no era la primera vez que esas dos viajaban con la aparición conjunta. —Celia Gámez fue una cantante y actriz española nacida en Buenos Aires, Argentina —enunció Eugenia, como si lo estuviera leyendo de una enciclopedia Espasa Calpe—. Su carrera profesional se desarrolló sobre todo en los años veinte... ¿Se ha hecho daño, señor Doe? —Un poco —contestó Caradoc, incorporándose con dificultad—. Y me da vueltas la cabeza... —Haber aceptado el chicle —murmuró Eugenia en voz queda. Charo miraba a todas direcciones encantada y en completo silencio. A su alrededor, paseaban magos y brujas de todas las edades, acentos y colores de Andalucía. Eugenia acusó el ascenso considerable de la temperatura y frunció los labios, molesta. No le gustaba mucho el calor. Tiró de la niña hasta un banco a la sombra de un naranjo y se sentó ante la mirada atónita del profesor para quitarse los tacones, meterlos en su bolso debidamente encantado y extraer unas sandalias, un abanico y un par de gafas de sol: se puso unas y le tendió las otras a Charo, que se las ajustó sobre el puente de la nariz con mucha gracia y sonrió. —¿Estoy guapa? —preguntó Charo. —No, estás feísima—contestó Eugenia, muy seria, y Charo se echó a reír. Caradoc se mordió un labio cuando recordó que la niña era un detector de mentiras humano. Se dio cuenta de que había perdido todo control sobre la situación (si es que lo había tenido en algún momento) e intentó imponerse: —Esto... No me parece bien que me haya traído hasta aquí sin mi consentimiento, señorita... —farfulló Caradoc. —Pérez —le informó ella mientras se calzaba las sandalias, sin mirarle. —Pérez —repitió Caradoc—. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con este viaje en primer lugar. —Lo puede discutir con don Jesús cuando volvamos a Madrid —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y buscando con la mirada la salida de la calle apropiada. Caradoc sintió unas ganas terribles de estrangularla. No podía haber bruja más antipática en la galaxia. —¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Charito—. ¿De compras? Me gusta mucho ir de compras. Y a mamá también. Eugenia no le hizo el menor caso y según se encaminaba a una casita toda pintada de blanco, le preguntó a Caradoc: —¿Está usted familiarizado con el octavo mandamiento? Él iba a la zaga y sin comprender mucho a cuento de qué le sacaba aquel tema a flote, intentó ser educado y responder. —Eh, me temo que no. Mi familia era judía, pero no practico desde hace mucho y... —¡Hala! ¡Una tienda de criaturas mágicas! —chillaba alborozada Charo mientras tanto, señalando un escaparate grande y vistoso en una esquina—. ¿Podemos ir? Mamá me dijo que me compraría un kneazle por mi cumple... Nadie parecía oír a Charo. —Da igual —desdeñó ella y las ganas que tenía Caradoc de matarla lentamente se acrecentaron—. «No darás falso testimonio ni mentirás». —Ah —susurró Caradoc, visiblemente molesto. —¡Esa librería la hay también en Madrid, Euge! Papá me llevó una vez. —Tómeselo al pie de la letra cuando esté con Charo —insistió Egenia—. No es que sus padres sean muy religiosos, pero si le tienen dicho que mentir está mal y me parece que sabe ya de ese don que tiene... —¡Esa señora tiene el pelo de colores! Caradoc ignoró a la secretaria deliberadamente y se centró en la niña. Charo, en cuanto se sintió protagonista, soltó la mano de Miss Hueso y se acercó a Caradoc, guiada por la curiosidad. Él se sintió algo raro, pero le ofreció la mano y ella se la cogió con una sonrisa dulce. No puedo evitar preguntarse si su hija también sería rubia o tendría los ojos grandes y azules como los de Charo... —¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ella—. Ya no me acuerdo. Caradoc hizo un respuesta hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en un aprieto de los gordos. Miró a Eugenia primero y, después, otra vez a la niña. Se aclaró la garganta y contestó: —Me conocen como John Doe y tú puedes llamarme John, si quieres. Eugenia lo miró con suspicacia por un segundo, pero despejó su cabeza de dudas cuando tuvo que detenerse frente a la puerta de la tienda de varitas con la mínima expresión de escaparate que contenía algún que otro libro y varios cachivaches mágicos de diversa índole. En el rótulo en que podía leerse en grandes letras doradas: «Descendientes de Sileno Silvano». Antes de que Charo terminara de leer lo que ponía más abajo, Eugenia empujó la puerta principal y Caradoc arrastró a la niña hacia el interior del establecimiento. Entonces, Charo escuchó sorprendida lo que parecían tres politonos distintos en un dispositivo de telefonía móvil que descubrió colgando del techo. Enseguida, Caradoc le llamó la atención para que se adelantara unos pasos hacia el mostrador vacío donde la esperaba un timbre de latón, que la estaba llamando a voces. Miró a sus dos acompañantes varias veces. —¿Puedo? —Claro —Caradoc sonrió y la niña apretó el botón del timbre. Media hora después, la pequeña Charo salió de la tienda con su nueva varita de madera de madroño y núcleo con cabello de lamia, muy satisfecha. Eugenia, con gesto avinagrado, volvía a introducir su monedero en el bolso blanco y Caradoc se despedía del fabricante, con su mejor cara de póker. Le crispaba la mala actitud de la secretaria borde y, además, seguía sin hacerle gracia que el señor Lozano y su esposa se hubieran perdido el momento en que Charo había canalizado su magia por primera vez con su varita y, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, quería compensárselo de algún modo. —Bueno, volvamos a Madrid, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer —dijo Eugenia. —Ya que estamos aquí, podríamos dar un paseo y enseñarle a Charo el barrio mágico de Sevilla, ¿no? —opinó Caradoc—. ¿Te apetece un helado, Charo? —¡Sí! —gritó la niña, entusiasmada—. ¡Uno de turrón! O... ¡O de leche merengada! ¡O de los dos! —¿No estaba usted en contra de este viaje? —A Eugenia no le había gustado nada la idea. —Tiene gracia que usted lo recuerde —Caradoc sonrió muy ufano y ella lo fulminó con la mirada—. Mire, señorita Pérez, será solo un helado. —Claro, un capricho para la niña, como si no la consintieran ya suficiente. —Solo tiene siete años. —¡Y yo veinte! Y mucho trabajo en la capital. —Eugenia frunció el ceño y puso las manos en jarras. —No se ponga así. —¿Así cómo? —Pues hecha una fiera. —Me pongo como me da la real gana, señor Doe, que le quede claro. —No, si quedarme, me ha quedado transparente —refunfuñó él—. ¿Sabe qué? Vuélvase a Madrid, que yo me quedo con Charo. —¡Pues vale! Charo, vas a... ¿Charo? ¡Charo! ¿Dónde está Charo! Eugenia y Caradoc miraron en rededor, sobresaltados. No había rastro de la niña. —¡Charo! —gritó Caradoc en plena calle, aterrado, pero gritó en vano porque no recibió respuesta. Eugenia Pérez palideció, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, retrocedió un paso y a punto estuvo de perder pie. Caradoc se apresuró a agarrarla de un brazo e impidió que se cayera. —¡Dios mío! —susurró ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Dios mío. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —¡Charo! —vociferó Caradoc de nuevo—. ¡Charo! —No está —murmuró ella en un hilo de voz—. Charo no está. —No puede haber ido muy lejos —afirmó él. —Seguro que la han raptado. —No diga eso. Caradoc intentó mantener la calma y trató de pensar lugares dónde podría haber ido la niña por cuenta propia. Sin decir una palabra, regresó a la plaza del Canónigo, concentrado, dejándose llevar por sus instintos de auror, de los que había renegado tantas veces desde que dejara Inglaterra para esconderse de los mortífagos en 1981. Quizás Charo habría intentando encontrar una heladería o tal vez le hubiera llamado algo la atención... Caradoc se fijó en un letrero en el que rezaba en grandes letras azules sobre plateado: «Biblos, el hogar de los libros». Una voz infantil resonó en su mente: «¡Esa librería la hay también en Madrid, Euge! Papá me llevó una vez». Entró en la librería, con el corazón en un puño, pero Charo no estaba allí. —¿Desea algo? —preguntó el librero tras la caja registradora, pero Caradoc no contestó, sino que volvió a la plaza, donde Eugenia le esperaba con cara de susto: —No está en Biblos. —Se la han llevado —Los ojos de Eugenia se anegaron en lágrimas—. Pobrecita Charo... Y yo voy a perder mi empleo. Me lo merezco. Por despistarme así... —Que no. No desespere todavía, señorita Pérez. A ver, ¿se acuerda de algo que haya dicho Charo? —Dijo algo sobre el pelo de una señora —sollozó Eugenia. —Sí, pero eso no nos lleva a ninguna parte —Caradoc comenzó a frustrase... —Y también sobre la tienda de mascotas, ¿no? Nos preguntó si podíamos ir más tarde. —¡Claro! Eugenia y él buscaron, alarmados, hasta ver una pequeña tienda de criaturas mágicas en una esquina. Se echaron a correr y, efectivamente, allí la encontraron, parloteando con el tendero sobre kneazles, tan campante. Eugenia la abrazó y se echó a llorar mientras intentaba echarle la bronca a la niña y Caradoc las miró sorprendido de que Eugenia tuviera corazón en el fondo del fondo. Salieron de allí, tomados los tres de la mano y al final de la mañana, acabaron los tres sentados en el banco del naranjo, con un helado de cucurucho cada uno: Caradoc, uno de chocolate; Eugenia, uno de limón; Charo, uno de turrón y leche merengada, aunque se le estaba derritiendo porque no paraba de hablar ahora que los mayores le prestaban toda su atención. —Pues mi mamá me va a comprar un kneazle porque me lo prometió. Aunque dice papá que le dan alergia, pero Euge dice que hay hechizo para eso. ¿Verdad que sí? Seguro que usted me lo puede enseñar. Así papá no tendrá alergia, mamá me comprará el kneazle y yo podré jugar con él. Si tuviera un kneazle, lo llevaría conmigo a todas partes. Son muy listos. Y me gustan sus bigotes. Cuando yo sea mayor, voy a ser domadora de kneazles y voy a montar un circo... —¿Sabes, Charo? —la interrumpió Caradoc—. Te pareces mucho a tu madre. Eugenia soltó una débil risita y le dio un lametón al helado y Charo se hinchó, muy orgullosa, porque sabía que su profesor nuevo decía la verdad. Euge Charo llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de nido de abeja rojo y blanco, leotardos y merceditas. Eugenia la tenía agarrada de la mano. No hacía ni frío ni calor; sin embargo, la joven llevaba un larguísimo abrigo de piel de zorro. Se sentía como la presa de una cacería. Las dos caminaban despacio por el Mercado de la Paz, abstraídas, curioseando entre los distintos puestos, que, curiosamente, estaban adornados con espumillón plateado, ramas verdes y flores de Pascua, como si fuera Navidad. '' ''Eugenia se extrañó. «¿No estábamos en agosto?», se permitió pensar, pero, enseguida, se le olvidó... '' ''Charo tiraba de ella para ver algo que le había llamado la atención, pero lo que Eugenia quería era echar a correr despavorida en dirección contraria y no parar hasta llegar a su casa. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien las estaba persiguiendo... ¿Por qué andaban tan lentamente? Eugenia sintió un par de ojos clavados en su nuca y, asustada, miró por encima de su hombro, hacía atrás. Solo vio un gato: un gato blanco con cola de león y pajarita que, subido a un trapecio rojo, maullaba en el centro de una plaza desierta, de piedra y rodeada de naranjos. '' ''¡Menos mal! Solo era un kneazle circense. ''Al darse la vuelta, más tranquila, descubrió que Charo no estaba y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Miró por todas partes y vio correr a un hombre de negro, con la niña colgada sobre los hombros cual saco de patatas. Charo gritaba su nombre y lloraba. Eugenia salió disparada detrás de ellos, con el corazón en un puño. ¡El abrigo pesaba cada vez más y nunca les daba alcance! De pronto, se acordó de que era bruja y sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillo del abrigo, aunque no recordaba haberla puesto allí. Total, ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto el dichoso abrigo... '' ''Murmuró un hechizo y el ladrón tropezó y cayó al suelo. Eugenia se abalanzó sobre ellos y abrazó a la niña en un intento por protegerla. El hombre se dio la vuelta y entonces, le vio la cara... ¡Era John Doe! Viernes 20 de agosto de 2003 Chantada 27, Madrid Eugenia despertó sobresaltada y el código de Derecho Civil se le cayó de la cara al suelo. Acababa de tener una pesadilla espantosa. Se levantó para apoyar la espalda sobre la pared y se pasó las manos por las cara, respirando de forma entrecortada. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando... No le apetecía nada salir de la cama, pero estaba sudando a mares y necesitaba una buena ducha. Además, tenía que ir a trabajar... Retiró la sábana con desgana y sacó los pies para tantear el suelo con las puntas de los dedos. Encontró las zapatillas y estiró los brazos en medio de un sonoro bostezo. Tras levantarse del todo, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y levantó la persiana. La luz le obligó a pestañear varias veces y, de pronto, le volvieron a la mente las imágenes del sueño y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Recordaba a la perfección que hacía dos semanas, cuando John y ella habían acompañado a la niña a Sevilla, él había vacilado antes de contestar una pregunta de Charo muy sencilla: «¿Cómo te llamas? Ya no me acuerdo». No había dejado de pensar que el profesor había mirado a Eugenia en vez de a la cría antes de contestar... ¡Sapos y culebras! Estaba totalmente paranoica. Eugenia negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que su móvil vibraba encima de la mesilla de noche. Se acercó para mirarlo y vio que tenía pendiente un sms de Raúl. Eugenia se disponía a leer el mensaje cuando, de pronto, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas al reparar en la hora que marcaba el aparato. ¡Era tardísimo! ¡Se había dormido! Ya contestaría a su novio más tarde... Se lanzó hacia la puerta, quitándose entretanto los pantalones cortos del pijama, y corrió dando brincos torpes al baño, que se encontraba al otro lado del estrecho pasillo de la vivienda. Diez minutos más tarde, salía de su casa con el pelo mojado, sin haber desayunado ni hecho la cama y habiendo dejado la habitación hecha un desastre: con las prendas de ropa y las toallas desperdigadas por el suelo sin ton ni son y los armarios abiertos de par en par (su padre iba a matarla cuando volviera a casa). Se reprochó mentalmente que, la mayor parte del tiempo, su cuarto pareciera la metáfora escalofriante de su vida. Viernes 20 de agosto de 2003 Lagasca 62, Madrid A Eugenia le gustaba pensar que, en el momento en que entraba en el portal del número 62 de la calle Lagasca, el caos se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta. Dejaba atrás la fina alfombrilla áspera para limpiarse los zapatos, posaba la mano sobre la barandilla dorada y le parecía que la acústica bajo aquella pequeña bóveda blanca era la idónea; el tacón de aguja de sus zapatos de imitación sonaban exactamente igual sobre los escalones de mármol remozado a como lo habrían hecho unos auténticos Balenciaga. La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en las molduras del techo y las paredes y a ella la transformaba en una persona diferente, una persona a la que el portero reconocía y saludaba con una educación exquisita cada mañana: —Buenos días, señorita Pérez. —Buenos días, Tomás. El bueno de Tomás era un encanto. Como llevaba prisa, en vez de esperar al ascensor, decidió subir la escalera de madera. Tres pisos se pasan en un suspiro y desde que tenía la licencia de aparición, no hacía mucho ejercicio tampoco. No necesitó llama al timbre del 3.º A; don Jesús le había proporcionado una copia de las llaves de la casa. Como de costumbre, salió a recibirla Charo, que se moría de ganas por hablar con alguien; su madre estaba en Milán o en Palermo (gracias al cielo, no entraba dentro de las obligaciones de Eugenia seguirle la pista a la señora de la casa) y su padre, como siempre, andaba encerrado en su despacho. Mientras la niña le contaba lo ansiosa que estaba por empezar el colegio en septiembre y por ir a la escuela de magia, Eugenia cruzaba el corredor eterno hasta el despacho de su jefe, al que tuvo que llamar la atención con un abrupto «buenos días, don Jesús». Charo cerró el pico en el acto. —Buenos días, Eugenia. Te he dejado aquí una sentencias para que las revises. Ah, y llévate el teléfono, como siempre. —El señor Lozano señaló una carpeta marrón a su izquierda—. ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a Charo hasta que venga el señor Doe? Gracias. Eugenia apretó los labios y no dijo nada porque don Jesús tampoco había dejado margen de respuesta. Se acercó al escritorio, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y la carpeta, se la colocó bajo el hombro y salió del despacho (seguida de la niña de blanco, que, en cuanto se cerró la puerta del santuario de su papá, volvió a las andadas de princesita de los loros. Sabía que tenía a la secretaria toda para ella e Eugenia también, así que la miró con una sonrisa resignada, le tendió la mano y se dejó llevar a sus dominios. El dormitorio de Charo era como el de una casita de muñecas, todo rosa pastel y blanco: el empapelado con motivos infantiles de color rosa acababa en molduras blancas a mitad de las cuatro paredes; la colcha de la cama y las cortinas eran rosas también y los muebles de madera los habían pintado todos de blanco. Por todas partes, asomaban peluches de distintos colores y tamaños; sobre todo, abundaban los osos. Charo no tardó en colocar a cuatro de ellos (y a Eugenia) sentados sobre un pañuelo que sacó de su arcón de los disfraces. La niña decidió enseguida que su gigantesco y peludo kneazle, el Señor O'Malley (en memoria del protagonista naranja de los Aristogatos, la película favorita de Charo), le apetecía tomar té con pastas y se lo propuso al resto de comensales del «picnic campestre», que, por supuesto, dieron su consentimiento. Mientras Charo horneaba unas galletas imaginarias en su cocinita de juguete, Eugenia sacó de su bolso de mano con fondo extensible un lápiz para hacer anotaciones, abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer las sentencias con interés. Como Eugenia no miraba, Charo aprovechó para extraer de debajo de la cama unas galletas de verdad que había hurtado de la cocina, las colocó en su bandejita de plástico y las dejó sobre el pañuelo blanco mientras decía: —Dice Suavenca que qué quieres ser de mayor, Euge. Euge desvió la mirada hacia una osa de color azul celeste que le llegaba a Charo por las rodillas y respondió con voz afectada: —Pues me gustaría ser oidora, Suavenca querida. —Ah, muy bien, ¿verdad, señor O'Malley? Como mi papá —contestó Charo desde su cocinita, donde estaba colocando sobre otra bandeja las tazas y la tetera de su vajilla de juguete—. Pues yo quiero ser cantante de pop. —¿Y el proyecto del circo? —Ah, es verdad. Pues no sé. —A lo mejor se puede compatibilizar —sugirió Eugenia pasando la página. —¿Qué es compatificar? —Compatibilizar. Es hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. —¿Cómo tú, que trabajas por las mañanas y estudias por las tardes? Eugenia sonrió. Charo era una niña muy lista. —Algo así. ¡Ahí va! Las galletas parecen auténticas... —Eugenia frunció el ceño y tocó una—. ¡Son auténticas! ¿Charo, de dónde las has sacado? —Las acabo de hacer en el horno. ¿No lo has visto? —Charo pestañeó con inocencia—. Hoy estamos de celebración. —¿Ah sí? —Eugenia cogió una gallega y la mordisqueó. Al fin y al cabo, no había desayunado esa mañana, se dijo—: ¿Quém celembgamos? Charo dejó las tazas y la tetera sobre el pañuelo y se sentó en frente de Eugenia. —Pues tu cumple, claro. Es pasado mañana, pero tú los domingos no vienes. Eugenia se atragantó con la galleta. La pobre tosió varias veces antes de preguntar: —¿Sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños? —Claro. El 22 de agosto. Me lo dijiste. —¿Cuándo? —Cuando te lo pregunté. Voy a coger una galleta y mientras hablo con Pamela y Rufo —Charo señaló a sus dos dálmatas gemelos—, tú puedes leer eso de papá. —Muchas gracias, Charo. —De nada, pero me avisas cuando termines, ¿vale? —Vale. —... ¿ya? —Yo te aviso... —Vale. Charo no tardó en iniciar una conversación la mar de entretenida con sus animales de juguete y Eugenia pudo dedicarse por entero y con toda tranquilidad a la lectura, a atender alguna que otra llamada para don Jesús y a comer galletas. Así las encontró Caradoc Dearborn cuando se apareció en el pasillo de la casa. Eugenia se levantó como un resorte nada más verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisilla socarrona entre los labios. —Señorita Pérez —la saludó él. —Señor Doe. —Eugenia se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y se alisó la falda gris con disimulo. —Bueno, Charo, vamos al aula, ¿no? —¿No quieres una galleta, John? —intentó agasajarle la niña, con mirada inocente. —No, gracias. Venga, pillina. Charo se marchó arrastrando los pies detrás del maestro y Eugenia se quedó rezagada porque antes de salir tras ellos, sus ojos repararon en el Señor O'Malley. La bruja pegó un respingo: el kneazle llevaba una pajarita al cuello como el minino de sueño. Se llevó la mano al corazón y trató de controlar su respiración. El eco de unas palabras resonaron en su mente: «Me conocen como John Doe y tú puedes llamarme John si quieres». ¡Diablos! No podía parar de darle vueltas, pero es que aquella era una respuesta rarísima. Tan poco directa, tan retorcida... No le pegaba nada a ese hombre. Sintiéndose algo desquiciada, salió de la habitación y se metió en la sala contigua, donde estaba su pequeño despacho privado, se sentó al ordenador y después de encenderlo e iniciar sesión, abrió el Internet Explorer. En un santiamén tenía abierto el navegador. Escribió John Doe en el buscador de Google, apretó el botón del medio... Los tres primeros enlaces dirigían directamente a la Wikipedia. Probó el primero, una página de desambiguación. Había varias acepciones: la primera era una serie de televisión, pero la segunda le llamó la atención: «Es la denominación usada en inglés para referirse a alguien indeterminado. (Véase Sin Nombre)». Siguió el hipervínculo. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por lanueva ventana hasta detenerse en un apartado llamado Nombres indeterminados en el Derecho: «En los Estados Unidos, comúnmente se emplea el nombre John Doe en las acciones legales o discusiones legales, en el caso de los hombres, para reemplazar un nombre (para mantener el real anónimo) o porque se desconoce también el nombre real. Los cadáveres o los pacientes de las salas de urgencias, cuya identidad se desconoce, son conocidos como John Doe. ... El apellido Doe suele usarse por demandantes o demandados que prefieren mantener su nombre real anónimo o porque su nombre es desconocido. ...». —Madre mía —susurró Eugenia, patidifusa—. Joder... Sencillamente aquello era demasiada casualidad. Dejó de leer porque no necesitaba más pruebas de que había hecho bien en seguir sus instintos; no podía fiarse en absoluto del señor Doe porque todo parecía indicar que no era quien decía ser. Claro quizás era todo una gran paranoia suya y había dos señores en Inglaterra que se habían apellidado Doe por azares del destino y les hacía especial ilusión llamar a su hijo «John», como un tío-abuelo materno o vete-tú-a-saber-qué pariente ilustre de la familia, así que, antes de avisar al oídor, a lo mejor debería cerciorarse primero de quién era aquel hombre en realidad, por qué tenía un nombre falso (si lo tenía) y, sobre todo, qué intenciones llevaba. ¿Y si era un delincuente y quería secuestrar a la niña, como en el sueño? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella era demasiado joven para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas! Se mordió un labio mientras salía de la habitación a toda prisa. Atravesó gran parte del pasillo y abrió con rudeza la puerta de la sala de invitados que John Doe había adecentado para dar clase. —Muy bien, Charo, pero intenta que el floreo de la varita sea más delicado, como... —Hola —interrumpió Eugenia y tanto Charo como Caradoc la miraron estupefactos. Eugenia estaba roja como un tomate. —¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Pérez? —Le preguntó Caradoc, algo preocupado. —¡Estoy perfectamente! —resopló ella y dio dos pasos como trancas y se sentó en una silla desocupada—. Si no os importa, me voy a quedar aquí. —No iba a perder a la niña de vista ni un solo momento. Eso seguro—. Trabajando. —Ya... eh... —Caradoc compuso una mueca de extrañeza—. ¿Seguro que está bien? —De maravilla. Charo miró al profesor y negó con la cabeza. Eugenia la fulminó con la mirada, por chivata, y la niña se encogió en el asiento. —Ajá. Bueno, pues... Charo, intenta de nuevo el floreo de la varita. Eso es, eso es.. Bien, ahora... Eugenia carraspeó. —¿Sabe qué, señor Doe? —¿El qué, señorita Pérez? —Caradoc se armó de paciencia. —Charito está planteándose la posibilidad de compatibilizar su profesión como domadora de kneazles circense y su carrera como estrella del pop. A lo mejor usted tiene experiencia en la materia de, ya sabe, trabajar en dos cosas a la vez o... no sé, ¿se dedica o se ha dedicado a alguna otra cosa a parte de la enseñanza? Caradoc miró a Eugenia Pérez como si esta hubiera perdido un tornillo y, después, miró a Charo, que se encogió de hombros. —Ummm, no veo qué importancia puede tener eso para mi clase. —Pues le serviría a Charo de orientación para el futuro. —¿El futuro...? —Por si quiere ser cantante de pop y domadora de kneazles a la vez. —Ya... —¿Verdad que quieres saber si el profesor Doe ha trabajado en otras cosas a parte de la enseñanza, Charo? Charo asintió con renovada curiosidad ante la reticencia del profesor a contestar. —Cuando he sido profesor, he sido solo profesor —dijo él, visiblemente incómodo. Eugenia miró a Charo para asegurarse de la veracidad de aquella frase y Charo no desmintió lo dicho, así que decidió seguir indagando. —Ah, pero... ¿ha sido otra cosa aparte de profesor? —Claro. He sido estudiante, por ejemplo. En mi país tenemos siete años de educación mágica en un internado escocés que se llama... —Qué interesante —le cortó Eugenia—. ¿Y también trabajó de profesor en Inglaterra? —No. —¿Y qué era en Inglaterra? —preguntó Charo, de pronto, ávida de conocimientos. —¡Eso es! —exclamó Eugenia—. ¿En qué trabajó en Reino Unido? —Ni como cantante de pop ni como domador de kneazles, así que me temo que en eso no puedo ayudar a Charo —resolvió Caradoc con elegancia—. En fin, si es tan amable de dejarnos proseguir con la clase, señorita Pérez... —Por supuesto, por supuesto. Eugenia se calló y es que el maestro no iba a soltar prenda y, realmente, no necesitaba más para darse cuenta de que John Doe, aunque ese no fuera su verdadero nombre, ocultaba algo. Algo sobre su pasado. Algo escabroso, seguramente. Y ella se iba a enterar como que se llamaba Eugenia Pérez de la Vega, hija de panadero. ¡Hombre, faltaría más! Se cruzó de brazos durante toda la clase y miró fijamente a Caradoc, que intentó no hacerle caso durante la lección de Encantamientos. Ni siquiera dejó de clavar los ojos en él cuando aplaudió a Charo por haber conseguido hacer levitar una pluma en el aire. Al terminar la hora, Eugenia se convirtió en la sombra de Caradoc Dearborn hasta que él llegó a la puerta y ella mismo se la cerró en las narices, con tal expresión de odio en el rostro, que por poco él no se cae por las escaleras de la impresión. Pasó el resto de la mañana comiéndose las uñas y a pocos minutos de salir del trabajo, Eugenia estaba atacada de los nervios. En vez de ir a la Biblioteca Nacional, como hacía todas las tardes, pensaba acceder al 3M e ir directamente al Ministerio. No pensaba dejar correr el asunto incluso a costa de sus horas de estudio... Poco después de despedirse de don Jesús y de Charo, recibió un segundo sms de su novio y esta vez, aunque solo fuera por despejarse la cabeza, lo leyó. El primer mensaje rezaba así: «Hola, Euge. Tengo que verte. ¿A q hora pueds qdar mñna?» y el segundo: «Euge, contsta». Antes de dar el paso definitivo de vuelta al caos, Eugenia suspiró y pensó que también se moría por verle. Un segundo después, en el mundo real, en el que solo era una universitaria becada con zapatos falsos y ropa de segunda mano, la joven bruja tecleó rápidamente su respuesta: «Lo siento. He tnido una mñna horribl. A la parq». Sábado 21 de agosto de 2003 Chantada 27, Madrid Antonio Pérez y su hija comían dos filetes con patatas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, pero Eugenia había perdido el apetito. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había averiguado sobre John Doe, aunque no fuera mucho. Le había hecho una breve visita a su tía Alicia, que trabajaba de funcionaria en el censo de magos y brujas del Ministerio y, tras mucho insistir, le había dejado echar una ojeada al fichero de John Doe, del que había sacado en claro que el profesor vivía en Toledo, estaba casado con una española y se había empadronado en Madrid en 1981. También había hecho una breve visita a la Oficina de Aurores y había tenido la suerte de ser atendida por un tal López, que había hablado más de la cuenta porque, al parecer, se había visto al señor Doe en compañía de un acérrimo enemigo suyo, un tal Ricardo Vallejo, expresidiario para más inri. Cuando Eugenia le había preguntado por los cargos por los que había sido condenado, él había mascullado algo como «por mucho menos de lo que ha hecho ese hijodeputa sinvergüenza». Después, se había enterado de que lo habían encarcelado por un caso de fraude. ¡Fraude! ¿Pudiera ser que Vallejo falsificara identidades...? —Ha llamado tu hermano —le informó Antonio. Eugenia miró a su padre y sonrió. —¿Y cómo está? —Dice que muy bien. Ha ido a la playa esta mañana con los abuelos. —Qué suerte. A ver si el año nos podemos ir tú y yo de vacaciones también. —... Euge, ¿te pasa algo? —No, ¿por qué? —Tienes ojeras... —No he dormido bien esta noche. —¿Por qué? —Ni idea. —Y estás muy callada. —No me he dado cuenta... —Eugenia, puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo sabes, ¿no? Eugenia asintió y, de hecho, estuvo tentada de contarle a su padre sus sospechas sobre el misterioso profesor particular de la hija de su jefe, pero le pareció demasiado complicado. Su padre no era mago y tampoco quería abrumarlo con historias sobre el censo, gatos con pajarita, la tía Alicia y la Oficina de Aurores. No es que Antonio Pérez tuviera nada en contra de la magia, pero, tal vez, le recordaba demasiado a su mujer y eso solía entristecerle mucho... De todas maneras, podría desahogarse con Raúl cuando lo viera por la tarde. —Estoy bien, de verdad —Eugenia sonrió y en su fuero interno agradeció que su padre no tuviera el don de Charo para detectar mentiras. Se llevó una patata frita a la boca e hizo un esfuerzo por masticar y demostrar que vivía libre de preocupaciones y como, tenía mucha práctica, consiguió convencerlo. Antonio cogió el mando de la minúscula televisión que había sobre la repisa junto a la nevera, para ver el telediario. Eugenia intentó relajarse y prestar atención al locutor, que, en ese momento informaba de una encuesta realizada por la BBC en Reino Unido llamada The Big Read para descubrir cuál era la novela más querida del país... Reino Unido. 1981. —¡Eso es! Eugenia se levantó de un salto y corrió a su cuarto. Por poco no se estampó contra su propia puerta al deslizarse por el suelo del pasillo. Se dirigió al ordenador portátil sobre su mesa de estudio y abrió la ventana de inicio de su explorador: Google. A continuación tecleó a toda velocidad: «United Kingdom, First Wizarding War, 1981». Sábado 21 de agosto de 2003 Parque Norte del B. º del Pilar, Madrid Todavía hacía calor, pero la tarde era apacible y no había demasiado gente en el parque junto a la Vaguada. Sentada en un banco, Eugenia intentaba aclararse las ideas. Creía que sus pesquisas la habían llevado a buen puerto. John Doe se marchó de Inglaterra en el año en que acabó la Primera Guerra Mágica de Gran Bretaña. Tenía todas las papeletas para ser un mortífago exiliado, uno de los secuaces del afamado Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso que había sembrado el terror en las islas británica no hacía tanto tiempo y al que había derrotado en dos ocasiones Harry Potter, la segunda de forma definitiva. John Doe podría haber abandonado el país cuando se dio cuenta de que su Señor había caído y que la justicia británica querría echar las zarpas sobre él, de manera que se había buscado una identidad nueva, proporcionada por el delincuente Ricardo Vallejo. Ahora bien, le desconcertaban las intenciones actuales del supuesto profesor de magia... ¿Por qué Charo Lozano? Se agitó, nerviosa. Estaba deseando compartir lo que había descubierto con Raúl, con el que había empezado a salir hacía ya dos años. Quizás él pudiera echarle una mano para sacar algo más en claro. Al fin y al cabo, era muy inteligente. Raúl era un mago un año más joven que ella; lo había conocido en el último año de la schola de magia y ya entonces era guapísimo, así que tenía conquistada a media clase de Transfiguraciones, (que ella supiera), pero, al final, ella había sido la que se había ganado su corazón. También era una persona muy importante para ella porque la había ayudado a pasar por el trance de perder a su madre... La verdad era que tenía muchísimas ganas de verle y pasear juntos de la mano entre los árboles para ponerse al corriente sobre sus respectivos veranos. Él había pasado todo el mes de julio en Santander, con su familia, y el trabajo de ella apenas les había dado oportunidades para verse durante el mes de agosto; sin embargo, Eugenia sospechaba que él había decidido quedar con ella sí o sí el sábado para darle su regalo de cumpleaños por anticipado. Moreno, con el pelo despeinado, ojos claros, alto, desgarbado, lo vio llegar por el paseo y lo saludó con la mano en alto y una sonrisa. Él respondió con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza, pero ella no se imaginó ni por un instante que algo fuera mal. Raúl podía ser seco algunas veces. Como ella. Siempre había pensado que era una de las razones por las que encajaban tan bien. —Hola, Eugenia. Eso sí que le pareció extraño. Él jamás la llamaba Eugenia. En cualquier caso, ella sonrió más y fue a darle un beso, pero él la saludó con dos. La bruja se bloqueó y dio un paso atrás: —¿Pasa algo? Raúl desvió la mirada. —Quería verte porque... Mira, no sé cómo decir esto, Euge. —Que acortara su nombre la tranquilizó un poco. Fuera lo que fuera, no será tan grave—. He intentado esperar, pero... No puedo. Se me da fatal mentir. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tus padres...? —Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes. Es que... —Raúl se llevó la mano a la cabeza—. No te enfades, ¿vale? —¿Que no me enfade? ¿Por qué? —Eugenia frunció el ceño. —A ver, lo voy a decir de una vez. —Vale... —Quiero cortar. Eugenia abrió la boca para decir algo. Varias veces. No dijo nada. —Escucha, mira, lo siento, yo... No puedo seguir así. Nos vemos poquísimo. Estás siempre trabajando o estudiando. Yo... De pronto, sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba y que se quedaba sin aire mientras escuchaba las excusas de Raúl. —Hay otra persona, ¿verdad? —susurró Eugenia. Raúl se calló repentinamente y Eugenia interpretó correctamente el silencio entre los dos. —Fue en julio, en Santander, yo... —No tienes que darme explicaciones —Eugenia cortó por lo sano y buscó dentro de sí a la señorita Pérez que Tomás saludaba todas las mañanas en la portería, la que era dura como el pedernal y decía solo las verdades convenientes delante de Charito Lozano—. Se acabó. Ya está. Ya me lo has dicho. Ahora vete y déjame en paz. —Euge... —He dicho que te vayas. Fue ella la que giró sobre sus talones y sin importarle quién estuviera mirando y quién no, se desapareció. Sábado 21 de agosto de 2003 Abadía 51, Barrio Mágico de Madrid Sentada en una banqueta en la barra del local, Sofía se enredó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo en el dedo e intentó ensortijarlo lentamente mientras consolaba a su mejor amiga, que iba ya por la tercera copa. La pobre no estaba acostumbrada a beber. La verdad era que el imbécil de Raúl había tenido muy poco tacto para romper con Euge justo antes de su cumpleaños. Los hombres eran todos unos cabrones desalmados... —Ay, no llores, cielo, si es que él se lo pierde... —No hables de él como si fuera un ligue cualquiera, Sofi. Que llevábamos dos años juntos —sollozó Eugenia—. Ahora no sé qué hacer... —Pues seguir adelante, como has hecho siempre. Como con lo de tu madre. —Cuando mi madre murió, estaba Raúl. ¿Y si ahora me muero de pena? —Creo que has bebido demasiado ya —opinó Sofi apartando la copa de las manos de Eugenia—. Nadie se muere de pena, Eugenia. No digas estupideces. —Nadie me va a querer nunca, Sofi —Eugenia se abrazó a su amiga, en medio de una llantina, para esconderse de las miradas de los curiosos—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Qué vergüenza... —Porque me has dicho que te sacara de casa. ¿Qué eso de que nadie te va a querer nunca? —Soy huérfana de madre y pobre, y mi jefe me subestima y me manda cuidar a su hija de siete años. Y no me gusta el Derecho Mercantil. Y hay una chica en Santander que es mucho más guapa y lista que yo. Y soy seca y antipática y no tengo tiempo para nadie nunca... —Eso es verdad. —Jo, Sofía, tú sí que ayudas... —Solo bromeo, Euge. Que no pasa nada, que yo te quiero mucho, ¿eh? —Gracias. —Oye, voy al baño un momento, ¿vale? Enseguida estoy aquí. Eugenia aprovechó para recuperar su copa y bebérsela de un trago. El asiento de Sofía se quedó vacío solo durante un minuto porque, de repente, un hombre grande como un armario, se apropió de la banqueta junto a Eugenia. Ella lo miró con extrañeza y él le devolvió la mirada con gesto sombrío. —Hola. —Mi novio me ha dejado —se sinceró ella. Él frunció el ceño y recolocó los hombros, visiblemente incómodo. —Hmmm... Lo siento. —Yo también. Además, mañana es mi cumpleaños. —Felicidades. —Gracias. ¿Sabe? Parece usted un criminal. —¿De verdad? —Sí y tiene mucha gracia...tiene mucha gracia... —¿Por qué? —Jejejejeje Porque conozco a un criminal, pero jejejej, estoy borracha y le molesto... —No me molesta. —Pues es un mortígago-mortífafo. ¡Mortífago! Sí. Eso era. —Hmmmm. —Se llama... bueno, no es su verdadero nombre. No sé su verdadero nombre. —¿Cómo se llama? —John Doe. —Apuesto a que es un soplagaitas gilipollas. —Yo creo que es un secuestrador de niños. —¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —Tuve un sueño. Aparecía un gato con pajarita. —Claro. Yo también tuve uno de esos una vez. —¿De verdad? —No. De pronto, Eugenia se fijó en que el extraño tenía un palito alargado de madera en la mano izquierda que apuntaba disimuladamente a su cabeza. El hombre no mudó la expresión, solo preguntó: —¿A quién le ha contado lo de John Doe, señorita Pérez? —¿Eh? A nadie... —Oblibiate. Sábado 20 de agosto de 2003 Plaza de Oriente, Madrid Lorenzo buscó el número de su viejo socio en la agenda de contactos y, después de pulsar el botón verde, se puso el móvil en la oreja derecha, con cierto aire de hastío. —Vallejo, ya me he encargado de la chica. El imbécil de Dearborn tenía razón: sospechaba de él. Debería andarse con ojo de todas maneras. Sí. Sí. No. Eres un capullo. Que más quisieras. De nada. Sí, sí, corto ya. Saludos a Darío. Buenas noches. Domingo 22 de agosto de 2003 Chantada 27, Madrid Cuando Eugenia abrió los ojos creyó que le iba a explotar la cabeza. En cuanto se puso en pie, tanteó en la oscuridad por la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz y cuando la encendió, se puso la bata y fue directa hacia el atril rojo de su escritorio, donde recopilaba papeles de todo tipo, la mayoría de ellos inservibles. Rebuscó hasta encontrar la receta de la poción para la resaca y salió de la habitación con cara de muerta en dirección a la cocina, donde tenía escondido el caldero en el armario debajo de la pila. El reloj del pequeño salón del piso dio las doce y media. Eugenia, después de de sacar su caldero de peltre, abrió un el armario donde su padre guardaba las galletas, las magdalenas y los cereales del desayuno y metió la mano en una de las bolsas de Golden Graham para llevarse un buen puñado a la boca antes de ponerse a preparar el brebaje... Se le cayeron todos al suelo cuando escuchó el timbre de su móvil con la melodía de los Beatles: Help! I need somebody. Help! no just anybody... Regresó a su habitación, corriendo y rebuscó entre la ropa de la noche anterior que olía a humor y alcohol, hasta encontrar el dichoso móvil... —Dígame. —¡Euge! —La voz aguda de una niña le perforó el tímpano y acentuó su jaqueca matinal—. ¡Te llamo desde el móvil de mamá! Ya ha vuelto de Roma. —Hola, Charito. ¿Por qué la habría llamado Charito? Por cierto, tenía algo importante que decirle a su padre... ¿O no? No, que va... No pensaba beber nunca más. Tenía el cerebro embotado... —¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y mamá dice que felicidades de su parte también. A Eugenia se le escapó una lagrimilla. —Gracias, guapísima.